magicofandomcom-20200215-history
The quickening
The Quickening (速くなること hayaku narukoto) is the thirty-fourth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synposis Two cloaked men appear behind the king and tell him that cancelling the tournament won't be necessary. The attendant yells at them says that its a restrited area and how did they get in their. One of the men pulls out a staff with a silver white snake. Then someone yells that they are with Sephirot. Another cloaked amn bites the king but disappears quickly. The short one tells the king that the kings are fans of the tournament and don't want to tournament to be cancelled cause of a ruckus. The king replies what ruckus and why would the tournament be cancelled. In the arena, Layla wonders why she cried. Everyone in the audience wonder why the were fussing about. Emma then asks Shion if they forgot and Shion says yes. Shion then thinks that everyone has forgotten that Emma is the Echidna. The cloaked boy the says that he is glad that the tournament isn't cancelled and apologizes to the king and hands him a gift from Sephirot then leaves. As the two man walk in the hall their third friend tells them that he's full from eating the memory of the Echidna from three thousand people. He then asks what the elders are thinking. The small one tells him that the elders want the echidna to disappear and some mages don't understand that. Outside of the arena, Faust asks a woman if he can fondle her breast but gets slapped and called a pervert. Then a friend of Faust, Ain, shows up that he has a great face and to make the inside match. Faust the tries to ask is he can fondle her breast but gets stabbed and told to die. She the tells says that his brother will make a great subject to finish the ritual and optain the ability to distort destiny and recreate a brand new life from the beginning, the 99th forbidden magic "Record Killer''. She then asks if he is okay with using his brother and that it might cause abnormalites to his body and mind. Faust says that Shion is his and he can do whatever he wants to him.'' Shion, Emma, Anise, and Luu are talking about why everyone has forgotten about Emma being the Echidna. Shion says that its no doubt the work of a strong magic ability. Shion then sees his brother and says that he'll be right back. When Shion talks to his brother, Faust tells him that he says that contst and that he saw someone suck out the memories like a vampire. Shio then tells Faust that he is rejecting his proposal. Emma then tries to hide in a large pot, being told to hide somewhere, but gets stuck and has to be pulled out by Luu. Faust asks why and Shion tells him that he has someone he love and that he wants to live happily with her. Shion then tells him that Faust can tell her about anything but he won't run away. When the tournament starts again Shion leaves. Faust then apologizes to ain says that Shion was always garbage. Shion is then running to Emma thinking that he will protect Emma. Then a narrator then says that at that time there are still thought still running in the ever-expanding darkness of the night.